


Sleeping With a Ghost

by shiloskid



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Episode Fix-it, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiloskid/pseuds/shiloskid
Summary: Alex Cabot comes home to face one of her enemies.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Sleeping With a Ghost

“Sometimes when I’m really homesick, I hum the Mr. Softee song.” Alex turned and stared out at the night.

“Are you making friends?” _Have you replaced me_?

“There’s a claims adjuster at the insurance agency when I work. We’ve been seeing each other.” _But he isn’t you_. She looked up to meet Liv’s eyes. “He’s a good man. And when we’re in bed he whispers my name…Emily.” _And I wish it was you_. She dropped her eyes, not wanting to see the hurt that crossed Olivia’s face.

“It’s hard to be something you’re not.”

“I just wish, I wish it was me prosecuting this guy, not Casey. He’s going to go out there and woo them with his Irish charm, and I can’t even prove he shot me.” She wiped at the tears that were beginning to fall. Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex, holding the young woman close as she cried. Olivia broke the embrace and moved toward her bag on the bed. She retrieved a file and took it back to the woman in front of the window.

“You didn’t see this file, Alex.” Alex opened the folder to see the face of her would be assassin. She sank down into a chair and begin to read about the man who had taken her life away.

Alex heaved an exhausted sigh as she closed the folder. The prosecutor in her was addressing the legal ways that she could use her information. Her conscience was blessedly quiet for a change. She looked around the room for Liv.

“Hey,” she said, calling out to the other woman. “What’cha doing?” Olivia, who had been dozing on the bed sat up and smiled.

“Hey yourself. I was just thinking about how we used to spend hours doing this. You know, getting ready for a trial?” She smiled and patted the space on the bed beside her. “Come sit with me. You must be tired after all that reading.”

Alex hesitated before making her way over to the bed. The tension that had suddenly appeared was palpable, and there was no way to escape it. Alex spoke first, hoping to make them both feel a little less…awkward.

“Liv, about Wisconsin. It’s not what you think. He’s just…”

“Alex, you don’t have to explain. I don’t, you, well you don’t really owe me an explanation.” _Maybe you did miss me?_

“But I do.” She wiped at the tears that were forming in her eyes. “I would never try to hurt you Liv, you have to know that.” _Because I love you_. The tears were flowing freely now, and she left the bed and moved back towards the window. Olivia followed her, reaching out to enfold her in her strong arms. She stroked her hair as she cried, wanting to take her pain away.

“Shh, baby, it’s all gonna be ok, honey. I promise. Shh, don’t cry. You’re here now, right? That’s all that matters.” Alex wrapped her arms around the detective, HER detective.

“It’s been so hard, Liv. I just want to forget.” She pulled back so that they were face to face. “Please, help me forget.”

Time seemed to slow down at that point. The two lovers, resigned to living their lives apart, had been given a second chance. Fear, excitement, pain, confusion, and happiness flashed through their eyes before Olivia leaned in to claim the lips that she thought she’d never kiss again. Softly, she brushed her lips against her lover’s willing mouth, reveling in their softness. Alex responded in kind, as if she was afraid of what she might feel – afraid that something had changed. Gentle kisses soon became more urgent as their tongues, denied pleasure for almost 2 years, sought refuge in the other’s mouth. Hands roamed over bodies and into hair.

“Your hair is longer,” said Olivia when she finally came up for air. “I really like it,”

“So is yours. It softens that ‘tough cop’ look you have.” She rested her forehead against Olivia’s before continuing. “What are we doing, Liv?”

“I don’t know, Alex. All I know is that you’re here. I’ve got you back, and I don’t know how long it’ll last.”

“I’ve always been yours, Liv.”

“Shh, let’s not talk.” Her hands made their way under the sweater that brought out the brilliance in the other woman’s blue eyes. “I don’t want to talk right now.” She leaned in and kissed the blonde woman again, this time letting her mouth illustrate her desire. Alex couldn’t protest. This is what she had dreamed of since being relocated to Wisconsin; to be in Liv’s arms for as long as she could…even for one night. Olivia’s hands, busy under the blue sweater were tugging at the clasp on her bra. Breaking free, she roughly grabbed the sweater and yanked it over her heard. She quickly released the clasp on her bra before reaching over to grasp Olivia’s shirt.

“Take it off,” she growled, “I need to see you.” The detective readily complied, removing both shirts and depositing them on the floor along with her bra. Hungry mouths found each other as hands fumbled with belts and zippers.

“Alex, I don’t know how long I’ll last, baby. It’s been so long,” Olivia panted. They stumbled toward the bed, kicking pants off as they moved, and fell together. Eager hands roamed over familiar territory, seeking the areas that brought the most pleasure. Liv slid her hands down to cup her partner’s warmth. When her fingers grazed the wetness, she was rewarded with a deep groan as Alex’s body shuddered. Alex returned the favor; they quickly fell into a frantic rhythm.

Their release was almost simultaneous, their cries muffled by their kisses. Alex broke away first, her body overcome by another wave of pleasure as Olivia’s fingers continued to stimulate her. She bit down on her lover’s shoulder hoping that her detail wouldn’t hear her cries and want to check on her safety, not that she cared at this point.

“Oh, fu-u-u-ck, that’s so good, Liv,” she was fighting for breath now, her body grinding against Olivia’s hand. “Please don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.” Olivia kept her hand in place while Alex rode with the pleasure that she was providing. She had almost forgotten how her lover looked when she was being fucked – eyes closed as if concentrating, lower lip clenched between her teeth. The tell-tale flush that spread from her breasts to her cheeks. She was beautiful; more beautiful than she when she had left. Olivia just watched, letting the vision etch itself into her heart.

They lay together on the bed, legs entwined. Alex was resting on top of Olivia, fingers of one hand tangled together while Olivia used the other to trace idle patterns on her back. They didn’t speak, both wanting to savor the moment.

“Are you ok with this?”

“I am, Liv. Thank you. That was wonderful.” She looked up at the woman with whom she had planned to spend the rest of her life. They kissed again, a sensitive yet passionate kiss that relayed the words and emotions that they couldn’t voice.

“I love you, Liv. I always have, and I always will.”

“I love you too Alex.” _Always_.

The morning would bring the reality of their situation. The Marshals would probably relocate her, and she would have to leave her lover, again. Maybe this time they’d let her take Liv, too. That would make it all worth while. She knew it was a pipe dream, but sometimes all she had was dreams. She snuggled in closer to Olivia, memorizing the terrain of her body and her scent. She wanted everything about this night burned into her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2005, minutes after watching the Season 6 episode Ghost. The original site's been taken down so I figured I would post it here. I've done a little editing but not much.


End file.
